


Swapped

by agent_florida



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_florida/pseuds/agent_florida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink: The normally submissive one taking charge, Orgasm denial, dirty talk. Toys and Bondage are optional. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped

“Shut up.”  
  
York’s hand came up to clamp over Wash’s mouth, the other still working slow, determined strokes on Wash’s cock. Beneath him, Wash was facing the bed, his ass pressing up against York’s body holding him in place. His wrists were locked together in restraints improvised from spare harnesses, forced to the headboard above his head. He was still mewling under York’s hand, frantic breaths from his nose warming his knuckles, and York whispered in his ear, “If you don’t stop that I’ll have to gag you. And I don’t think you want that.”  
  
Instead, Wash bit down on York’s hand, but it wasn’t out of vengeance. York knew the feeling – like if he didn’t bite someone, he’d scream from the pleasure, beg for more, moan like a slut until he got what he wanted. But to his surprise, Wash was turning out to be a little louder than he’d envisioned. If he kept this up, they could be caught, and that would mean disaster.  
  
“I bet you’re ready to lose it right now,” York said low into his partner’s ear. Wash just nodded against his hand, a finger still between his teeth. “I bet you’re so ready to come. But I’m not going to let you – not until you let me top you.” The hand he had been using to stroke Wash’s cock instead came around to Wash’s sphincter, and one fingertip slipped inside, almost too easily. “You little slut. You’re ready for this, aren’t you? Probably don’t even need me to stretch you out.”  
  
But by the time York had worked two fingers all the way into Wash, a knock came at the door. “God damn, who is it?” he called out.  
  
“It’s North. I wanted to ask about the mission tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Shit,” he said under his breath. He pulled his two fingers out from inside Wash, but before he went to answer the door, he muttered low into his ear, “If you make a noise, I’m not touching you for the rest of the night. Understood?” When he removed his hand from Wash’s mouth, there were bite marks in his fingers, but nothing that couldn’t be hidden. For his part, Wash was biting his lip, his adam’s apple working in what looked like an attempt at a silent moan. York, on the other hand, was attempting to slide on fatigues that were baggy enough to hide his hard-on. “I’m coming, jeez,” he said as he rounded the corner that led to his door.  
  
On the other side, North looked concerned. “Did I interrupt you in the middle of anything?”  
  
“Nah, of course not. What did you need?”  
  
“I just needed to know when we were meeting tomorrow morning.”  
  
York thought he could hear the barely-disguised sounds of Wash’s needy sobs, so he covered it up. “Listen, I’ll shoot you a message later tonight. Gotta work out the kinks and all that.” Why had he said that word? Now his own cock was demanding attention.  
  
North gave him a weird look, then stomped off. “Try to get a straight answer outta him…” York could hear him mutter.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, York quickly closed and locked the door, dropping his fatigues as he rushed back to Wash. Oh, he looked so delectable, on his knees, using his back and thighs to pull against the restraints holding him to the headboard. “Nah ah ah,” York chastised him. “You’re not getting free of those. And I could hear you from the door. Needy bitch. You’d think the world revolves around you.”  
  
“York,  _please,_ ” Wash said, his eyes wide, and he ceased struggling, almost as if to prove to York how good he could be.

“York, please,” York mocked him. “You could try a little harder, you know. Make me promises or something.”

“Please, I’ll – I’ll suck you off tomorrow morning before your mission – I’ll wear the stupid gag – just please, don’t do that again, I was so ready…”

York loved it when Wash was like this. Normally it would be him who was the needy one, the one who was begging for Wash’s hands, Wash’s mouth, Wash’s cock. Now that the tables were reversed, though, he could see where his partner got the high from it. Of course, Wash always did have control issues, and the bondage was probably only making things worse. “Yes, but will you let me fuck you up the ass?” York asked silkily, letting only his breath touch Wash’s ear.

It was just a silly sensation like that bringing Wash to ragged sobs. “Yes,  _please,_  fuck me up the ass, just – let me come,  _please_ …”

And York climbed back onto the bed, deliberately giving Wash’s ultra-ready cock a firm squeeze before letting that hand come back up to his mouth, pulling his bottom jaw down with two fingers. And at Wash’s backdoor, two fingers were working their way back inside of him before York pulled out his hand, only to replace it with the head of his cock. Wash let out a loud moan, and York just chuckled in his ear. “Wash, this is why you never bottom,” he said off-handedly. “You get too invested in it. You think I’m here just to make you feel good, and you forget that really, you’re just a needy bitch who moans like a cheap whore for anyone willing to do this dirty, kinky shit for you.”

Wash was trying to say something back, but York held his mouth open, and whatever he was trying to say got lodged in his throat as York continued to press his way inside him. “You’re a little slut, you know that?” he asked over another of Wash’s moans. “Yeah, that’s right. Take it. You asked for it this time, so you’re getting it, and you’re getting it hard.”

York began to thrust even harder against Wash, using the other Freelancer’s body to generate his own pleasure. “Yeah, you like it when I do that? You like it when I use you like that?” Even with his mouth held open, Wash could still sob, and the broken sounds seemed to echo around the room, accompanied by the sound of sticky bodies slapping together. “Yeah, I can tell you want it. You’re so ready right now, aren’t you?”

Fuck, this was hot, just using Wash as a fuck toy to make himself come, and before he knew it he was coming, the thrill of topping and the sick pleasure of humiliating his partner combining with the feel of his body. But just when he was about to touch Wash, to finally give him a release as a reward for going through with this, he pretended to change his mind. “Nah, you know what? I don’t think you deserve it.”

“Waaaa?” York knew Wash was attempting to ask ‘what?’ around his two fingers still in his mouth, but it was just too sexy feeling Wash try to speak when he was using his fingers as a gag.

“I’m not going to touch you. I said I wouldn’t, so I won’t.” Wash’s quiet little sobs started again. “Don’t start crying on me now, or I’ll just ignore you.” York’s self-challenge now was to get Wash to come without ever having to touch his cock to do it. He let his voice drop down to a nearly dangerous level, then began talking about the nastiest things right into Wash’s ear. “Do you remember that first night? When I found you at the shooting range and you punched me in the face?”

Of course he remembered, because his hips dropped straight to the mattress, attempting to rut against it for enough friction to come. York wasn’t going to let it happen so easily, though; he reached down and yanked Wash’s body up with one hand, keeping him from helping himself. “You have no idea what was running through my head the first moment I saw you,” York murmured. He knew that at this point, it didn’t matter what he said; Wash was just going to spiral higher and higher until he couldn’t stop. “Your eyes, and the way you were so forceful with me, treating me like I was indestructible, like I wouldn’t break – I still think about that night, David.”

And a low keen started in Wash’s throat, his hips attempting to thrust past York’s restraining hold. “Yeah, David. You like it when I call you that, don’t you, David? Makes you feel normal, makes you feel sane. Well, I’ll tell you right now, David, you’re not. You’re a kinky-ass bastard who’s finally getting what he deserves,  _Agent Washington_.”

And with that, Wash yanked his mouth away from York’s teeth, throwing his head back, his eyebrows drawn together, eyes squinted shut, mouth open in a silent howl, bound hands clenched into fists, as his orgasm hit him, full force. He twitched in York’s hold as he splattered the sheets with come, and once he was spent, he sagged pitifully, breathing hard, sweat dripping from his hair onto his face. It was a few moments before he had the ability to speak. “We are never doing that again,” he muttered darkly.

“What? Do you actually have any dignity left at this point?” York teased him. “I only did the same to you as you’d do to me.”

Wash yanked pointedly on the harness still holding him to the bed. “I wouldn’t have gone this far.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.” But York complied with the unsaid demand, undoing the buckles to free Wash’s wrists.

“We’re never doing that again,” he repeated, sitting up and rubbing the raw red marks etched into his skin from the impromptu bondage equipment.

“And by that I assume you mean that we’ll be doing this all over again once I get back from my mission?” York leaned over, and Wash leaned up, and they shared their first kiss of the night, a sloppy affair since Wash was still brain-dead from blowing his load. Wash muttered something incoherent into his mouth, and York just smiled as he continued to kiss the other man. Their relationship was just about to get a whole lot more interesting…


End file.
